Satisfaction
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: Based off of Club Dead;; I'm not stupid. I know he's cheating on me. And Bill, if you can cheat on me then damn it, I can cheat on you. SookiexAlcide
1. Chapter 1

I kick off my silver four-inch heels as I toss the keys of my temporary home on the well-polished cherry wood coffee table in the center of the living room.

Alcide will probably throw a fit about that in the morning. He'll move them to the side, probably give me a small scolding about how neat he likes to keep his house, and that'll be the end of it.

Letting out a small sigh at the thought, and remove the rubber band that's held my hair in a neat ponytail for the past five hours. Blonde hair cascades around my shoulders, and strawberry shampoo invades my senses as I shake my hair out.

Alcide bought me four new silk shawls to replace the _one_ that Debbie – his ex-girlfriend who's a shapeshifter - destroyed out of pure impudence and jealously after seeing us at Club Dead a few nights ago.

I allow soft black silk shawl to slip from my shoulders and rest lightly in my hands. I rub my fingers over the material, savoring the feel of it. I'm prepared to walk towards my room when I feel a pair of large hands grab my waist and pull me close to his body. It's Alcide.

His warmth was a big, yet welcome change from Bill's cold body. He breathes down my neck, and his lips trail from my cheek to my shoulder, light as a feather.

"And just where do you think you're going?" His voice was so smooth in a rugged way. The smell of Old Spice overpowers the scent of my strawberry shampoo, and it's getting difficult for me to concentrate.

Bill. Boyfriend. Bill.

Unfaithful boyfriend Bill, but boyfriend Bill nonetheless.

Screw him. I'm not an idiot. I know what he's doing in 'Seattle', which is stupid codename for Mississippi. He's cheating on me, that stupid fuck.

I close my blue eyes briefly before opening them again and turning around to face Alcide. I wrap my arms around his neck. This surprises him. I guess he's not used to an attractive woman making a move on him.

His green eyes zero in on me as he looks at me in question. I simply shrug and bring him down for a kiss.

Fuck Bill. I've got an urge to satisfy.

--

**Obviously, this ignores some aspects of the book, but it stays true to it for the most part. I just like Alcide and Sookie together, lol.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alcide's POV**

God, she's so beautiful.

And she's pulling herself closer to me. I don't know what brought this on, but I sure as hell ain't gonna stop it.

I took her out to Club Dead tonight. She wore a pretty little black dress that clung, accentuating her curves in ways that drove me insane.

My hands, seemingly with a mind of their own, travelled down her hourglass figure softly, and I grasped the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up, and I feel her long legs instinctively around my waist. I let out guttural growl at the contact.

Debbie never made me feel this way. Hell, she never made me feel anyway – at all. All we did was argue and occasionally consider murdering each other.

Can you believe I was in love with that crazy bitch?

…Can you believe I _am_ in love with that crazy bitch?

Aw shit.

Here I am with the most attractive woman on the planet, willing to do pretty much anything I wanted, and I'm in love with another woman.

The woman I'm in love with is engaged.

The woman I'm in lust with has a boyfriend.

Well don't I just have the best luck in the fucking world?

Sookie was working on the buttons of my dress shirt when I pulled away and let her back down to the ground on her feet. Her blue eyes were filled with immense wonder, and I said the five words that very few men in this world had the wherewithal to say.

"I can't sleep with you."

--

**This turned out to be a lot more popular than expected it to be. I guess I failed to put in the summary that this was a one-shot, but due to the positive feedback, I suppose it could be… I dunno. A ten-chaptered fic?**


	3. Chapter 3

My nose hurts like a bitch. Maybe it had something to do with Sookie slamming the door right in my face.

I never knew she was _that_ strong.

I don't know what she's so upset for, anyway! It's not like I went on and slept with her, just to be lying in bed with her afterwards and say 'this was a mistake'. I'm not like that. I manned up and did what I do. And because I did what I had to do, I could possibly have a broken nose.

So here I am, in my bed with a towel-wrapped ice pack on my nose with the biggest case of blue balls in the history of blue balls, thinking about Debbie. Why do I keep going back to her? Do I even _love_ her? Or is she a convenience?

Fuck my life. Fuck it to hell. Sookie's in there throwing a temper tantrum because _I_ won't sleep with her, and she has a boyfriend in the first place!

…wait. Shit. She _does_ have a boyfriend. And I have a girlfriend. Sort of.

We're an odd group of people. Bill's cheating on Sookie, Sookie wants to cheat on Bill, I'm cheating on Debbie (sort of), and Debbie is engaged to be married. Technically, she's cheating, too. I think.

This sounds like a fucking soap opera. A really bad one at that.

I sit up in my bed and slip my shoes back on. I need to clear my head, it feels as if it's about to explode. Boom.

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie," I hear Alcide's rough voice call. I love that voice. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

I don't respond. He sighs and I hear him walk away, shutting what I presume to be the front door on his way out.

What's wrong with me? I'm blonde, smart (well as smart as a southern telepathic barmaid can be), and to put it nicely, I have a great fucking body. Vampires want me.

Why can't he?


End file.
